


Ballerina Sexy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucy è una ballerina provetta se ci s'impegna.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 23. 23. Stavi per cadere!?





	Ballerina Sexy

Ballerina Sexy

 

Se c’era una cosa di cui Cana si era accorta, era quanto le piacesse il modo ipnotico in cui riusciva a ballare Lucy.

Quando girava intorno al palo d’ottone, vestita da coniglietta, non le ricordava soltanto una spogliarellista per via dei fumi dell’alcool, ma proprio una ballerina professionista.

Che con lei ballassero uomini o donne poco importava, e non erano soltanto i suoi seni e il suo sorriso a farla primeggiare. I suoi movimenti aggraziati, seducenti, potevano far risaltare chiunque. Anche il ballerino più gelido e mediocre, accanto a lei sembrava prender parte a un’opera d’arte.

Cana in quei casa pensava di essere fin troppo simile a suo padre, una pervertita con l’alcool alla mano.

Lucy negli anni, a suo parere, avrebbe rivaleggiato con Mira in fatto di sembrare una top model. I tacchi le donavano, mentre sembrava volare seguendo il flusso della melodia.

I suoi occhi erano intensi, i suoi capelli sembravano il sole di mezzogiorno e la sua pelle era rosea come i sakura in fiore.

Cana si chiedeva come non facesse Loki ad approfittare di averla come padrone astrale, lei non avrebbe voluto far altro che farsi usare.

Rise sguaiatamente, il viso accaldato dalla passione oltre che dalla birra che stava tracannando rumorosamente.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal movimento ipnotico dei fianchi di Lucy, riusciva a vederle le mutandine sotto la gonna.

Quella sera si pentì di non essere andata a ballare anche lei, sicuramente sarebbe stata un partner migliore, ma temeva di far trasparire le sue fantasie in pubblico.

La musica divenne più veloce, le dita di ferro di Gajeel sapevano lavorare bene le corde della chitarra.

Nel vorticare di braccia, gambe lisce e fianchi, Cana si sentì più ubriaca di Lucy che di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai bevuto. Lucy le era sempre sembrata una maga stellare fiduciosa, ma quel suo lato esplodeva nei sorrisi che la illuminavano mentre ballava.

La canzone raggiunse il suo apice e Lucy iniziò a girare su se stessa, madida di sudore, per tenere il ritmo; scivolò e cadde dal palco.

Lanciò uno strillo, ma si ritrova tra le braccia di Cana, che l’aveva presa al volo.

“Stavi per cadere?” le chiese Cana con voce seducente.

Lucy socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi color nocciola e arrossì.

“Grazie di avermi salvato” soffiò.

Cana la rimise a terra, in piedi, e le disse: “Conta su di me quando serve, ballerina sexy”. Le fece l’occhiolino e si allontanò.

Lucy ridacchiò.

< Come Cana c’è solo lei > pensò, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. Guardò l’altra tornare a bere, si raddrizzò il cerchietto con le orecchie da coniglietta e si avvicinò al bar.

Gajeel si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

“Levy, balla per me!” gridò alla fidanzata.

“ _Iiih_ ” strillò Levy, arrossì e gli arruffati capelli azzurri le ricaddero davanti al viso.

“Bellissima idea” disse Lucy. Si sfilò il cerchietto e lo mise a Levy, la ragazza fu trascinata sul palchetto dove c’era l’asta.

“Vogliamo vederti ballare!”. “Dai, ci divertiamo!”. “Ballo io con te”. Diverse voci concitate e ilari la convinsero.

 

 


End file.
